A Theif In The Night
by K212
Summary: He was a thief. He came in the night, took over her dreams, and stole her heart.


**AN: Just a one shot. **I've been suffering from writers block on all my stories, and have too much work to commit getting over it now :(****

****But I missed writing, and this is the result of that. Enjoy****

* * *

><p>He was a thief.<p>

He invaded her mind, but stole her heart. He came in the night, and took over her dreams. She thought of him in her wake, but only saw him in her sleep. She hated how he'd made her doubt herself, but thanked him when she ended it all.

"Blair," Nate called for her. She didn't want to wake up, but she knew she had to face the day. "Wake up sleepy head, my mom wants us to have breakfast with her."

Nate was sweet, caring, loving... He was her childhood crush, her high school boyfriend, and now her husband to be.

"I'll be down in a minute," she smiled just as he came around the bed to plant a kiss on her lips. They were staying at his family house for the summer, and she was more than uncomfortable staying with them. She wanted her friends around her, someone else to talk to about anything but this wedding. At least she had him.

He first started to appear a couple of weeks after graduation, the night Nate proposed. He started off as a blurred image, then an incomprehensible voice, but when he finally formed, she was awe struck. He smirked malevolently, and Blair would call him nothing less than the devil, who hadn't even attempted a disguise.

His first words forever haunted her from that day; _"Did you really say yes?"_

He was a voice in her head, but nothing new formed at her wake. She got ready and presented herself to Nate's family as best she could, only really wanting to see him again.

That night, after a whole day of preparing for her wedding she fell asleep beside a worn out Nate. Her mind began to drift and wander, she would dream of other things until he stepped in and brushed her fantasies all away.

_"You should really dream of a better setting for us,"_ he commented, having wiped the image from her mind so they could 'talk' in the white abyss she pictures him in.

"I wouldn't call this a dream," Blair corrected, brushing away the remains of her other dream from her skirt and took a seat on the ground.

_"It's a dream if you want it to be,"_ he smirked, and watched her form thoughts in her head, before the scenery around them changed into one of grassy fields, flowers and a single tree. "_How quaint"_ he leaned against the tree, and reached up to grab for an apple.

"Would you rather the beach?" It was her turn to smirk; reminding him of the last time he'd asked her to fix their settings a little.

_"This will do just fine,"_ he shuddered at the thought of so much sand in his shoes. _"So how's dear Nathaniel?"_

"He's fine," she responded defensively. He'd been talking about him ever since the summer began. Every night she slept with Nate, she thought of him, thought of his dark hair, his smouldering eyes, his lean figure.

_"Yet you're thinking of me," _he smirked, knowing exactly where her thoughts have been. _"Tell me why?"_

"I love him," she defended.

_"How?" _he enquired again.

Sometimes he just didn't know any better, love to him is an unfathomable subject, and he'd always ask her about it. She knew about it as much as movies, and real life had explained to her, but in her dream world; it was as unattainable as it should be. Making it all the more worthwhile to pursue finding. "I gave him my heart," she finally explained.

He walked up to where she sat, and pulled her up, on to her feet. Her nerves began to rake, and her thoughts strayed, regressing the scenery to the blank whiteness from earlier. His hand reached into her chest and he pulled out a ruby that glowed so bright, you couldn't determine its shape. _"You're heart's still here, but its mine now,"_ he smirked.

"Give that back!" she yelled just as he began to disappear. "Chuck!"

She woke startled, but for the first time, relieved. A weight has been lifted from her chest, and she looked over to Nate and knew; she didn't love him now that her heart was Chuck's to keep.

He was a thief.

He invaded her mind, and stole her heart. She hated him for taking what was hers, but thanked him for keeping it, and her, safe from the mistake she was about to make.


End file.
